bhhhh
by access too
Summary: huu


何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是西班牙人的后裔，住在远离海滨的一个印第安人的村庄。家族关系谱家族关系谱他与乌尔苏拉新婚时，由于害怕像姨母与叔父结婚那样生出长尾巴的孩子，乌尔苏拉每夜都穿上特制的紧身衣，拒绝与丈夫同房，因此他遭到村民的耻笑。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚在一次斗鸡比赛胜利后杀死了讥笑他的普鲁邓希奥·阿基拉尔。从此，死者的鬼魂经常出现在他眼前。鬼魂那痛苦而凄凉的眼神，使他日夜不得安宁。于是何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚一家带着朋友及其家人离开村子，外出寻找安身之所，经过了两年多的跋涉，来到一片滩地上，由于受到梦的启示决定定居下来，建立村镇，这就是马孔多。布恩迪亚家族在马孔多的历史由此开始。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是个极富创造性的人。他从吉卜赛人那里看到磁铁，便想用它来开采金子；看到放大镜可以聚焦太阳光，便试图研制出一种威力无比的武器；从吉卜赛人那里得到航海用的观像仪和六分仪，通过实验认识到"地球是圆的，像橙子"。他不满于自己所过的落后的生活。他向妻子抱怨说："世界上正在发生不可思议的事情，咱们旁边，就在河流对岸，已有许多各式各样神奇的机器，可咱们仍在这儿像蠢驴一样过日子"。因为马孔多隐没在宽广的沼泽地中，与世隔绝。他决心要开辟出一条道路，把马孔多与外界的伟大发明连接起来。他带一帮人披荆斩棘干了两个多星期，却以失败告终。他痛苦地说："咱们再也去不了任何地方啦，咱们会在这儿活活地烂掉，享受不到科学的好处了"。后来他又沉迷于炼金术，整天把自己关在实验室里。由于他的精神世界与马孔多狭隘、落后、保守的现实格格不入，他陷入孤独之中不能自拔，以至于精神失常，被家人绑在一棵大树上，几十年后才在那棵树上死去。乌尔苏拉成为家里的顶梁柱，去世时的年龄在115至122岁之间.布恩迪亚家族的第二代有两男一女：老大何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥是在来孔多的路上出生.《百年孤独》中描绘的场景《百年孤独》中描绘的场景的，他在路上长大，像他父亲一样固执，但没有他父亲那样的想象力；他和一个叫庇拉尔·特尔内拉的女人私通，有了孩子，但在一次吉普赛人来马孔多表演时又与一名吉普赛女郎相爱，于是他选择了出走；后来他回来了，但是性情捉摸不定。最后不顾家人的反对，与丽贝卡婚，但被赶出家门，最后在家中被枪杀。老二奥雷里亚诺生于马孔多，在娘肚里就会哭，睁着眼睛出世，从小就赋有预见事物的本领，少年时就像父亲一样沉默寡言，整天埋头在父亲的实验室里做小金鱼。长大后爱上马孔多里正千金年幼的蕾梅黛丝，在此之前，他与哥哥的情人生有一子，名叫奥雷里亚诺·何塞。他美丽的怀有双胞胎的妻子因被阿玛兰妲误杀死去。后来他参加了内战，当上上校。他一生遭遇过14次暗杀，73次埋伏和一次枪决，均幸免于难，当他认识到这场战争是毫无意义的时候，便与政府签订和约，停止战争，然后对准心窝开枪自杀，可他却奇迹般地活了下来。 与17个外地女子姘居，生下17个男孩。这些男孩以后不约而同回马孔多寻根，却被追杀，一星期后，只有老大活下来。奥雷里亚诺年老归家，每日炼金子作小金鱼，每天做两条，达到25条时便放到坩埚里熔化，重新再做。他像父亲一样过着与世隔绝、孤独的日子，一直到死。老三是女儿阿玛兰妲，爱上了意大利钢琴技师皮埃特罗，在情敌丽贝卡放弃意大利人与何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥结婚后与意大利人交往，却又拒绝与意大利人结婚，意大利人为此自杀。由于悔恨，她故意烧伤一只手，终生用黑色绷带缠起来，决心永不嫁人。但她内心感到异常孤独、苦闷，甚至和刚刚成年的侄儿厮混，想用此作为"治疗病的临时药剂"。然而她始终无法摆脱内心的孤独，她把自己终日关在房中缝制殓衣，缝了拆，拆了缝，直至生命的最后一刻。第三代人只有何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥的儿子阿尔卡蒂奥和奥雷里亚诺的儿子奥雷里亚诺·何塞。前者不知生母为谁，竟狂热地爱上自己的生母，几乎酿成大错。但又因生母的引见，爱上了桑塔索菲亚·德拉·彼达，后来成为马孔多的从未有过的暴君，贪赃枉法，最后被保守派军队枪毙。后者过早成熟，热恋着自己的姑母阿玛兰妲，因无法得到满足而陷入孤独之中，于是参军。进入军队之后仍然无法排遣对姑母的恋情，便去找妓女寻求安慰，借以摆脱孤独，最终也死于乱军之中。家族第四代第四代即是阿尔卡蒂奥与妻子桑塔索菲亚·德拉·彼达生下的一女两男。女儿美人儿蕾梅黛丝楚楚动人，散发着引人不安的气味，这种气味曾将几个男人置于死地。她全身不穿衣服，套着一个布袋，只是不想把时间浪费在穿衣服上。这个独特的姑娘世事洞明，超然于外，最后神奇地抓着一个雪白的床单乘风而去，永远消失在空中。她的两个弟弟阿尔卡蒂奥第二和奥雷里亚诺第二是孪生子。阿尔卡蒂奥第二在美国人开办的香蕉公司里当监工，鼓动工人罢工，成为劳工领袖。后来，他带领三千多工人罢工，遭到军警的镇压，三千多人只他一人幸免。他目击政府用火车把工人们的尸体运往海边丢到大海，又通过电台宣布工人们暂时调到别处工作。阿尔卡蒂奥四处诉说他亲历的这场大屠杀揭露真相，反被认为神智不清。他无比恐惧失望，把自己关在房子里潜心研究吉卜赛人留下的羊皮手稿，一直到死他都呆在这个房间里。奥雷里亚诺第二没有正当的职业，终日纵情酒色，弃妻子费尔南达于不顾，在情妇佩特拉家中厮混。奇怪的是每当他与情妇同居时，他家的牲畜迅速地繁殖，给他带来了财富，一旦回到妻子身边，便家业破败。他与妻子生有二女一男，最后在病痛中与阿尔卡蒂奥第二同时死去，从生到死，人们一直没有认清他们兄弟俩儿谁是谁。家族第五代布恩迪亚家族的第五代是奥雷里亚诺第二的二女一男，长子何赛·阿尔卡蒂奥儿时便被送往罗马神学院去学习，母亲希望他日后能当主教，但他对此毫无兴趣，只是为了那假想中的遗产，才欺骗母亲说他在神学院学习。母亲死后，他回家靠变卖家业为生。后发现乌尔苏拉藏在地窖里的7000多个金币，从此过着更加放荡的生活，不久便被抢劫金币的歹徒杀死。大女儿雷纳塔·蕾梅黛丝（梅梅）爱上了香蕉公司汽车库的机修工马乌里肖·巴比伦，母亲禁止他们来往，他们只好暗中在浴室相会，母亲发现后禁止女儿外出，并请了保镖守在家里。 马乌里肖·巴比伦爬上梅梅家的屋顶，结果被保镖打中背部，终日卧病在床，被人当成偷鸡贼，孤独中老死。梅梅万念俱灰。她母亲认为家丑不外扬，将怀着身孕的她送往修道院，终生一言未发。小女儿阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉早年在布鲁塞尔上学，在那里与飞行员加斯通交往，交往后二人回到马孔多，见到一片凋敝，决心重整家园。她朝气蓬勃，充满活力，仅在三个月就使家园焕然一新。她的到来，使马孔多出现了一个最特别的人，她的情绪比这家族的人都好，她想把一切陈规陋习打入十八层地狱。她决定定居下来，拯救这个灾难深重的村镇。家族第六代布恩迪亚家的第六代是梅梅送回的私生子奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚。他出生后一直在孤独中长大。他唯一的嗜好是躲在吉卜赛梅尔基亚德斯的房间里研究各种神秘的书籍和手稿。他能与死去多年的老吉卜赛人梅尔基亚德斯对话，并受到指示学习梵文。他一直对周围的世界漠不关心，但对中世纪的学问却了如指掌。他和何赛·阿尔卡蒂奥拒绝收留奥雷里亚诺17个儿子中唯一幸存的老大，导致其被追杀的人用枪打死。他不知不觉地爱上了姨母阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉，并发生了乱伦关系，尽管他们受到了孤独与爱情的折磨，但他们认为他们毕竟是人世间唯一最幸福的人。后来阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉生下了一个男孩："他是百年里诞生的布恩迪亚当中唯一由于爱情而受胎的婴儿"，然而，他身上竟长着一条猪尾巴。阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉也因产后大出血而死。那个长猪尾巴的男孩就是布恩迪亚家族的第七代继承人。他刚出生就被一群蚂蚁吃掉。当奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚看到被蚂蚁吃的只剩下一小块皮的儿子时，他终于破译出了梅尔基亚德斯的手稿。手稿卷首的题辞是："家族中的第一个人将被绑在树上，家族中的最后一个人正被蚂蚁吃掉。"原来，这手稿记载的正是布恩迪亚家族的历史。在他译完最后一章的瞬间，一场突如其来的飓风把整个儿马孔多镇从地球上刮走，从此这个村镇就永远地消失了。家族中的男性成员，他们在某种程度上是第一代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的精神继承者，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是人类男性祖先的象征。他先以勇敢智慧开创世界，在困境中同恶劣的自然条件搏斗，建设家园，是百年孤独百年孤独家庭和社会的支柱。可后来他被吉普赛人从外界带来的象征人类文明的种种科学技术所吸引，以献身精神如痴如醉地投入到科学实验中，虽然探寻到一些科学真理（如圆形地形说等），但同时也陷入了崇尚经济利益（炼金术）、暴力（发明武器）、征服（认识世界奇迹）等欲望中。至始，他的男性子孙们发展了始祖种种想象阶段的幻欲，承载了男性征服自然世界的各种欲望：放纵生理欲望（第二代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥和第四代奥雷里亚诺第二）、崇尚暴力战争（第二代奥雷里亚诺）、权利无限的统治欲（第三代阿尔卡蒂奥）、实业建设的创造欲（第三代奥雷里亚诺·特里斯特修铁路，奥雷里亚诺·森特诺制冰）、强烈的反抗性（第四代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥第二陷入人类"崇高"劳动中又为重获人权而罢工）、精神寄托的依赖性（第五代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥依靠宗教寻求解脱）、强烈的求知性（第六代奥雷里亚诺）等。家族中第二大代男性成员所表现出来的各种嗜好几乎涵盖了人类男性的各种特质，只是在作家笔下表现得更为集中、夸张突出. 可以惊奇地发现，家族中男性成员都只有两种归宿：一是死于非命，一是陷入不能自拔的孤独中退化。这里的"死于非命"，虽不是死于己手，却是死于整个男性欲望在现实中的交合（如战争、暴力），这也是男性自我戕害的象征。能逃出暴力劫数的人却逃不脱"孤独"。第一代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚不是被捆缚在树上才陷入脱离同类群体的孤独中的，而是迷上科学—— 人类文明之后就开始了。自他始，后代男性要么陷入机械制造的孤独（理工学科），要么陷入研究家族历史即喻人类历史书籍的孤独（人文学科）。他们的"钻研"是一种退化，这时，男性已由建造世界征服世界的负有责任感的成熟男性退化到一种依赖母性维持自然生命的婴儿状态。最集中的体现是最后一代长着猪尾巴的小孩儿，"他强壮、 好动，很像那些叫何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥的，但那睁大的眼睛和锐利的目光，却又酷似那些叫奥雷里亚诺的。"他一人集合了布恩·地亚家族男性的所有特点，是家族男性最终归宿的象征。这其实是表达作者欲意放弃处处碰壁，使人厌倦憎恶的男性统治秩序，是对男性所代表的道德、法律、军事、政治等制度的父权社会的叛逆，渴望退回到一无所知的原生命状态；或者依附于女性或母性获得一定的生命意义（如第六代奥雷里亚诺的晚熟）；或者干脆放弃对性别的认同，独自寻求生命的本源，探索人的本来面目这里的男性自我叛逆中包含两种潜在意旨：一是俄狄甫斯情结—— 对母性的依恋与崇尚，如第二代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥与庇拉·特内拉接触时想象的是母亲乌尔苏拉；第三代奥雷里亚诺·何塞与其姑母阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉酿成的家族悲剧，无不显示男性对母性的依恋及强烈的占有欲。二是类似禅宗出世，觉悟自性的宗教情结，他陷入孤独不能自拔，用与世隔绝的禁欲来逃避人类罪恶的惩罚。这似乎是在否定了男性价值体系后，作者重新构筑了或回归母性或彻底出世的两种终极模式，这难道是作者的双重认同吗 女性成员在作品中的女性中，乌尔苏拉是整个家族母性的代表，几乎是整个家族史的见证人。"如果让她死去，小说也就'半途而废'"。这说明没有她的存在，这个家族就无法延续。乌尔苏拉是家族的支柱，也是家族（人类）的始母，具有女性几乎一切的优点。在丈夫退缩脱离男性统治秩序时，她又建立了一个与原男性统治秩序有继承性和否定性的女性统治秩序。实际上，乌尔苏拉才是世界人类不仅从生命意义更是从秩序意义上真正的创始人。她不仅抛弃男性的野蛮与荒诞而真正引入文明—— "找到了她丈夫在失败的远征中没有找到的那条通向伟大发明的道路，"还以"她丈夫那种神魂颠倒的热情"创建家园，解决人类基本生存问题；而此时，她丈夫"在这场动乱中躬候着上帝的光临"。乌尔苏拉夫妇的"创世记"有双重象征。既有对人类之初原始氏族母系社会女性对人类发展所起的启蒙性引导作用的象征；也象征人类进入文明时代之后，男女两性对人类发展的作用：男人开创世界时，女人援助；男人蛮干乱闯时，女人阻止；男人停止不前时，女人继承；男人退缩逃避时，女人支撑。马尔克斯认为"妇女是使世界不至毁灭的支柱，而男人则没法推动历史向前发展。"但这里"创世纪"的寓言是对不切实际的男性的批判和对用实干苦干巧干而创立、引导与支撑世界或人类的女性的颂赞乌尔苏拉支撑家族，但她的理想女性统治秩序并不臣服于男性统治秩序，她反对暴力、权欲、空想（也许有一定价值）、纵欲（女性也不可避免）等消极因素，她努力使后代成为"永远听不到战争、斗鸡、生活淫荡的女人和胡思乱想的事业"的人，虽然最后不得不承认这是一种徒劳，但还是在力图阻止男性统治带来的恶果。乌尔苏拉是书中女性形象的代表，是人类始母的象征，那么其他女性尤其是布恩迪亚家族成员更是"乌尔苏拉"的延续和补充。其中阿玛兰坦的高傲、丽贝卡的野性、雷梅黛丝（俏姑娘）的美丽、丽贝卡·雷梅黛丝（梅梅）的热情，以及雷梅黛丝·莫科特的纯真善良，都是女性相对男性的特质的承载。第五代阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉是"创世记"时期第一代的乌尔苏拉经过历史发展变迁，赋予了新的女性意义的，融入家族历史上女性特点的总合体。这一点从其名字包含了两类女性的名字也可看出。她既有原始女性（乌尔苏拉）的勤勉、细致、倔强、有主见等优点，也有发展中女性（第二代阿玛兰坦）对欲望的强烈渴求，更融入了男性的放纵，所以她是被男性统治秩序一定程度地同化了的女性形象。至于书中涉及的其他女性，其性格包含于家族主体女性中，起传宗接代的作用，但庇拉·特内拉尤为瞩目。如果说家族内的女性是以乌尔苏拉为统率，那么族外女性的代表就是庇拉·特内拉。马尔克斯认为"她的人品与乌尔苏拉极为相似，但她是一个对现实的看法更为朴素的乌尔苏拉。"庇拉·特内拉是布恩迪亚家族的旁观者和几乎每起传宗接代交往的参与者。她以纸牌测出男女心中桩桩隐秘，简直是布恩迪亚家族（人类）的性女神。她比乌尔苏拉统治家族的时间长，从亲产第三代直至最后鼓励酿出第七代，她都以旺盛的精力作历史的见证；而乌尔苏拉在混乱不堪的家族后期就只是作者引以叙述的线索而基本失去了实际能力。乌尔苏拉努力维系家族，竭力避免由性乱导致的灾难，却终于在既继承她又是性欲占上峰的阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉的身上得到了非循环的实现。作家以生动的笔触，刻画了性格鲜明的众多人物，描绘了这个家族的孤独精神。在这个家族中，夫妻之间、父子之间、母女之间、兄弟姐妹之间，没有感情沟通，缺乏信任和了解。尽管很多人为打破孤独进行过种种艰苦的探索，但由于无法找到一种有效的办法把分散的力量统一起来，最后均以失败告终。这种孤独不仅弥漫在布恩迪亚家族和马孔多镇，而且渗入了狭隘思想，成为阻碍民族向上、国家进步的一大包袱。作家写出这一点，是希望拉丁美洲民众团结起来，共同努力摆脱孤独。所以，《百年孤独》中浸淫着的孤独感，其主要内涵应该是对整个苦难的拉丁美洲被排斥在现代文明世界的进程之外的愤懑和抗议，是作家在对拉丁美洲近百年的历史，以及这块大陆上人民独特的生命力、生存状态、想象力进行独特的研究之后形成的倔强的自信。这个古老的家族也曾经在新文明的冲击下，努力地走出去寻找新的世界，尽管有过畏惧和退缩，可是他们还是抛弃了传统的外衣，希望融入这个世界。可是外来文明以一种侵略的态度来吞噬这个家族，于是他们就在这样一个开放的文明世界中持续着"百年孤独"。作者表达着一种精神状态的孤独来批判外来者对拉美大陆的一种精神层面的侵略，以及西方文明对拉美的歧视与排斥。"羊皮纸手稿所记载的一切将永远不会重现，遭受百年孤独的家族，注定不会在大地上第二次出现了。" 作者用一个毁灭的结尾来表达了自己深深的愤懑。孤独是布恩迪亚家族的家徽，每一个成员都自觉不自觉地佩戴着它。同时，孤独在他们的世界里又是一把双刃剑。他们害怕自己陷于孤独的泥淖，而以自己独特的方式在反抗孤独，悖论的是他们的生存又离不开这种孤独，他们渴望保持孤独的高傲姿态。可见，布恩迪亚家族成员的孤独带有一定的矛盾性 乌尔苏拉积极融入生活，奥雷里亚诺上校不断反复熔铸小金鱼，阿玛兰妲织了又拆，拆了又织不停做寿衣，庇拉尔·特尔内拉在与不同男人的纠缠中麻醉自己……布恩迪亚家族的每一个成员就这样无休止地在孤独中挣扎，既想逃脱，又想保持这种孤独的姿态。他们所有的努力似乎看是是没有结果的一种劳作。然而，按照本雅明寓言理论的说法，所有的寓言文本具有救赎性特点来解读，我们会吃惊地发现，他们不断反复劳作和西绪弗斯推石上山似乎有着某种相同的启示意义。不断反复劳作，而又毫无结果，这是一种超验的意象。"是一种对人类某种状态的说明。通过这样的说明，一个家族的孤独在此被进一步表现为现代人共有的巨大困惑：'我们是谁？ 我们从哪里来？ 我们到哪里去？ '而且，历史越是发展，文明越是进步，人类越是对自己有所认识，这种扰人心绪的困惑也越是得以增长。而最为困惑的也许是，人类永远也无法看清自己。"就像羊皮纸手稿是一张写满布恩迪亚家族孤独的密码，一旦当人类彻底认清了自己，读懂了这张带有寓言色彩的手稿，人类也就会毁灭了自己。就像布恩迪亚家族的人们一样，在一阵飓风中，永远消失在这个尘世了。《百年孤独》中的人们一直处于像《致密伦娜的情书》中说道："我的本质是：恐惧。"以致密伦娜在给勃罗德的信中说"我还没有认识他的为人，就已经认识了他的恐惧……"。如同克尔恺郭尔所说："当恐惧害怕他自己时，他就同恐惧对象保持着一种诡谲的关系。他的目光就再也离不开这个对象，而且，他也不愿意离开，因为，当某一个人想把目光从那个对象上挪开时，他就会感到后悔……"在整个故事中，布恩迪亚经历了从淳朴的乡村生活到战争、革命，接着殖民入侵后的西方思潮的侵蚀，在到一切归于平静后的绝望、灭失，正是哥伦比亚，甚至是整个拉丁美洲历史演变和社会现实的再现。故事中的战争是美洲反殖民战争的缩影。主人公"奥雷连诺上校发动了三十二次武装起义，三十二次都遭到了失败。他跟十六个女人生了十七个儿子，这些儿子在一个晚上接二连三被杀死了，其中最大的还不满三十五岁。他自己遭到过十四次暗杀、七十二次埋伏和一次枪决，但都幸免于难"，最终在革命与无休止的战争中，上校杀死了自己的亲密战友，不可避免的使革命走向了停滞和反动，这和拉美洲的革命历程是吻合的。而上校在否定与自我否定，空虚与迷惘中失去了信仰和精神支柱，这是所有挑战孤独的勇士们一次具有历史意义的失败。奥雷连诺上校最终远离尘嚣，又躲入了小屋，度过了后来无用的数年岁月。这同样也是美洲轰轰烈烈的革命沉寂之后，那些昔日的英雄无奈选择 "我要为我童年时代所经受的全部体验寻找一个完美无缺的文学归宿。"这句话出自1982年，哥伦比亚黑绵羊出版社推出的加西亚·马尔克斯与另一位哥伦比亚作家兼记者普利尼奥·阿普莱约·门多萨的谈话录《番石榴飘香》，是马尔克斯关于《百年孤独》写作意图的叙述。很明显，这部作品是作者在以"我之笔写我之事"。同样是在《番石榴飘香》里，马尔克斯和门多萨还有这样的一段对话："门多萨：布恩迪亚家族的历史可以说是拉丁美洲历史的翻版吗？马尔克斯：是的，我是这么看的。拉丁美洲的历史也是一切巨大然而徒劳的奋斗的总结，是一幕幕事先注定要被人遗忘的戏剧的总和。至今，在我们中间，还有着健忘症。只要事过境迁，谁也不会清楚地记得香蕉工人横遭屠杀的惨案，谁也不会再想起奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校"。可以肯定作者马尔克斯就是要用布恩迪亚家族的百年历史来浓缩拉美洲的的历史演变的。加西亚·马尔克斯在小说的结尾处，用一个充满神秘主义色彩的隐喻高度浓缩地概括和预言了拉丁美洲的历史。他写道："命中注定要一百年处于孤独的世家决不会有出现在世上的第二次机会。"也预示了只有这样的历史背景才可以成就这样的人的命运，唯有这样的命运，最能反映这样的历史进程。在整部作品中，作者的童年被融合了进去，童年时经历了那样的孤独、苦难的。童年的故事是作者自己的，同时其中有许多个"我"的生活影子。 这些影子的集合就是这个民族的历史了。从作品单个的人物形象来看，除了以上提到的奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校是拉美洲一代革命英雄的典型外，还有很多的形象同样具有代表性。如家族中的另一个贯穿始终的人乌尔苏拉，她从未看过羊皮书卷，却远比所有人都先知先觉。早在羊皮书破译之前，她就曾经在内心中对自己说："这些事情在他们发生之前我就曾经见过，也早就知道"。这个智慧的人象征了什么？是普通的人有着永恒的智慧，抑或是历史循环的真谛？如果是《百年孤独》这作品还有一丝亮色，就在这个老妈妈身上。她没有什么文化，也没有什么深刻的思想，但是却有着质朴的本色，无论什么境遇。她一直活到自己的第六代出生，并且在暮年完全变瞎之后仍掩饰这一点，继续自己的操劳和回忆。她可以用皮鞭抽打暴戾的孙子，打得他满街乱窜；也能够去牢狱中探望造反的儿子，虽然对他的革命毫不理解，却毅然偷偷捎给他一把手枪。她招待儿子的死敌，一位政府的将军在她家里吃饭，因为她觉得这将军人品好，为穷人做了许多好事；她痛骂奥雷连诺上校忘记了自己的承诺，骄傲地宣称只要他敢杀害自己的朋友，就把他拖出来亲手打死。乌尔苏拉的品质仿佛是这个家族的存在的像标，而她的长寿也表明了"妇女们能支撑整个世界，以免它遭受破坏"；于此相对"而男人们只知一味地推倒历史。"在作者的眼中，男子们热衷于发明、炼金、打仗而又荒淫无度，而理智清醒的总是妇女。这种性的对比呈现的是两种力量的对比。当乌尔苏拉终于死去，力量的天平失衡了，她的子孙也在不久的将来灰飞烟灭了,最后，作品在"冰块"和"石头"中开始，在一阵风中结束。加西亚·马尔克斯曾经近乎绝望地指出："拉丁美洲的历史也是一切巨大然而徒劳的奋斗的总结，是一幕幕事先注定要被人遗忘的戏剧的总和"，这样的历史象征了孤独，就是"百年的孤独"。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是西班牙人的后裔，住在远离海滨的一个印第安人的村庄。家族关系谱家族关系谱他与乌尔苏拉新婚时，由于害怕像姨母与叔父结婚那样生出长尾巴的孩子，乌尔苏拉每夜都穿上特制的紧身衣，拒绝与丈夫同房，因此他遭到村民的耻笑。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚在一次斗鸡比赛胜利后杀死了讥笑他的普鲁邓希奥·阿基拉尔。从此，死者的鬼魂经常出现在他眼前。鬼魂那痛苦而凄凉的眼神，使他日夜不得安宁。于是何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚一家带着朋友及其家人离开村子，外出寻找安身之所，经过了两年多的跋涉，来到一片滩地上，由于受到梦的启示决定定居下来，建立村镇，这就是马孔多。布恩迪亚家族在马孔多的历史由此开始。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是个极富创造性的人。他从吉卜赛人那里看到磁铁，便想用它来开采金子；看到放大镜可以聚焦太阳光，便试图研制出一种威力无比的武器；从吉卜赛人那里得到航海用的观像仪和六分仪，通过实验认识到"地球是圆的，像橙子"。他不满于自己所过的落后的生活。他向妻子抱怨说："世界上正在发生不可思议的事情，咱们旁边，就在河流对岸，已有许多各式各样神奇的机器，可咱们仍在这儿像蠢驴一样过日子"。因为马孔多隐没在宽广的沼泽地中，与世隔绝。他决心要开辟出一条道路，把马孔多与外界的伟大发明连接起来。他带一帮人披荆斩棘干了两个多星期，却以失败告终。他痛苦地说："咱们再也去不了任何地方啦，咱们会在这儿活活地烂掉，享受不到科学的好处了"。后来他又沉迷于炼金术，整天把自己关在实验室里。由于他的精神世界与马孔多狭隘、落后、保守的现实格格不入，他陷入孤独之中不能自拔，以至于精神失常，被家人绑在一棵大树上，几十年后才在那棵树上死去。乌尔苏拉成为家里的顶梁柱，去世时的年龄在115至122岁之间.布恩迪亚家族的第二代有两男一女：老大何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥是在来孔多的路上出生.《百年孤独》中描绘的场景《百年孤独》中描绘的场景的，他在路上长大，像他父亲一样固执，但没有他父亲那样的想象力；他和一个叫庇拉尔·特尔内拉的女人私通，有了孩子，但在一次吉普赛人来马孔多表演时又与一名吉普赛女郎相爱，于是他选择了出走；后来他回来了，但是性情捉摸不定。最后不顾家人的反对，与丽贝卡婚，但被赶出家门，最后在家中被枪杀。老二奥雷里亚诺生于马孔多，在娘肚里就会哭，睁着眼睛出世，从小就赋有预见事物的本领，少年时就像父亲一样沉默寡言，整天埋头在父亲的实验室里做小金鱼。长大后爱上马孔多里正千金年幼的蕾梅黛丝，在此之前，他与哥哥的情人生有一子，名叫奥雷里亚诺·何塞。他美丽的怀有双胞胎的妻子因被阿玛兰妲误杀死去。后来他参加了内战，当上上校。他一生遭遇过14次暗杀，73次埋伏和一次枪决，均幸免于难，当他认识到这场战争是毫无意义的时候，便与政府签订和约，停止战争，然后对准心窝开枪自杀，可他却奇迹般地活了下来。 与17个外地女子姘居，生下17个男孩。这些男孩以后不约而同回马孔多寻根，却被追杀，一星期后，只有老大活下来。奥雷里亚诺年老归家，每日炼金子作小金鱼，每天做两条，达到25条时便放到坩埚里熔化，重新再做。他像父亲一样过着与世隔绝、孤独的日子，一直到死。老三是女儿阿玛兰妲，爱上了意大利钢琴技师皮埃特罗，在情敌丽贝卡放弃意大利人与何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥结婚后与意大利人交往，却又拒绝与意大利人结婚，意大利人为此自杀。由于悔恨，她故意烧伤一只手，终生用黑色绷带缠起来，决心永不嫁人。但她内心感到异常孤独、苦闷，甚至和刚刚成年的侄儿厮混，想用此作为"治疗病的临时药剂"。然而她始终无法摆脱内心的孤独，她把自己终日关在房中缝制殓衣，缝了拆，拆了缝，直至生命的最后一刻。第三代人只有何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥的儿子阿尔卡蒂奥和奥雷里亚诺的儿子奥雷里亚诺·何塞。前者不知生母为谁，竟狂热地爱上自己的生母，几乎酿成大错。但又因生母的引见，爱上了桑塔索菲亚·德拉·彼达，后来成为马孔多的从未有过的暴君，贪赃枉法，最后被保守派军队枪毙。后者过早成熟，热恋着自己的姑母阿玛兰妲，因无法得到满足而陷入孤独之中，于是参军。进入军队之后仍然无法排遣对姑母的恋情，便去找妓女寻求安慰，借以摆脱孤独，最终也死于乱军之中。家族第四代第四代即是阿尔卡蒂奥与妻子桑塔索菲亚·德拉·彼达生下的一女两男。女儿美人儿蕾梅黛丝楚楚动人，散发着引人不安的气味，这种气味曾将几个男人置于死地。她全身不穿衣服，套着一个布袋，只是不想把时间浪费在穿衣服上。这个独特的姑娘世事洞明，超然于外，最后神奇地抓着一个雪白的床单乘风而去，永远消失在空中。她的两个弟弟阿尔卡蒂奥第二和奥雷里亚诺第二是孪生子。阿尔卡蒂奥第二在美国人开办的香蕉公司里当监工，鼓动工人罢工，成为劳工领袖。后来，他带领三千多工人罢工，遭到军警的镇压，三千多人只他一人幸免。他目击政府用火车把工人们的尸体运往海边丢到大海，又通过电台宣布工人们暂时调到别处工作。阿尔卡蒂奥四处诉说他亲历的这场大屠杀揭露真相，反被认为神智不清。他无比恐惧失望，把自己关在房子里潜心研究吉卜赛人留下的羊皮手稿，一直到死他都呆在这个房间里。奥雷里亚诺第二没有正当的职业，终日纵情酒色，弃妻子费尔南达于不顾，在情妇佩特拉家中厮混。奇怪的是每当他与情妇同居时，他家的牲畜迅速地繁殖，给他带来了财富，一旦回到妻子身边，便家业破败。他与妻子生有二女一男，最后在病痛中与阿尔卡蒂奥第二同时死去，从生到死，人们一直没有认清他们兄弟俩儿谁是谁。家族第五代布恩迪亚家族的第五代是奥雷里亚诺第二的二女一男，长子何赛·阿尔卡蒂奥儿时便被送往罗马神学院去学习，母亲希望他日后能当主教，但他对此毫无兴趣，只是为了那假想中的遗产，才欺骗母亲说他在神学院学习。母亲死后，他回家靠变卖家业为生。后发现乌尔苏拉藏在地窖里的7000多个金币，从此过着更加放荡的生活，不久便被抢劫金币的歹徒杀死。大女儿雷纳塔·蕾梅黛丝（梅梅）爱上了香蕉公司汽车库的机修工马乌里肖·巴比伦，母亲禁止他们来往，他们只好暗中在浴室相会，母亲发现后禁止女儿外出，并请了保镖守在家里。 马乌里肖·巴比伦爬上梅梅家的屋顶，结果被保镖打中背部，终日卧病在床，被人当成偷鸡贼，孤独中老死。梅梅万念俱灰。她母亲认为家丑不外扬，将怀着身孕的她送往修道院，终生一言未发。小女儿阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉早年在布鲁塞尔上学，在那里与飞行员加斯通交往，交往后二人回到马孔多，见到一片凋敝，决心重整家园。她朝气蓬勃，充满活力，仅在三个月就使家园焕然一新。她的到来，使马孔多出现了一个最特别的人，她的情绪比这家族的人都好，她想把一切陈规陋习打入十八层地狱。她决定定居下来，拯救这个灾难深重的村镇。家族第六代布恩迪亚家的第六代是梅梅送回的私生子奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚。他出生后一直在孤独中长大。他唯一的嗜好是躲在吉卜赛梅尔基亚德斯的房间里研究各种神秘的书籍和手稿。他能与死去多年的老吉卜赛人梅尔基亚德斯对话，并受到指示学习梵文。他一直对周围的世界漠不关心，但对中世纪的学问却了如指掌。他和何赛·阿尔卡蒂奥拒绝收留奥雷里亚诺17个儿子中唯一幸存的老大，导致其被追杀的人用枪打死。他不知不觉地爱上了姨母阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉，并发生了乱伦关系，尽管他们受到了孤独与爱情的折磨，但他们认为他们毕竟是人世间唯一最幸福的人。后来阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉生下了一个男孩："他是百年里诞生的布恩迪亚当中唯一由于爱情而受胎的婴儿"，然而，他身上竟长着一条猪尾巴。阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉也因产后大出血而死。那个长猪尾巴的男孩就是布恩迪亚家族的第七代继承人。他刚出生就被一群蚂蚁吃掉。当奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚看到被蚂蚁吃的只剩下一小块皮的儿子时，他终于破译出了梅尔基亚德斯的手稿。手稿卷首的题辞是："家族中的第一个人将被绑在树上，家族中的最后一个人正被蚂蚁吃掉。"原来，这手稿记载的正是布恩迪亚家族的历史。在他译完最后一章的瞬间，一场突如其来的飓风把整个儿马孔多镇从地球上刮走，从此这个村镇就永远地消失了。家族中的男性成员，他们在某种程度上是第一代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的精神继承者，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是人类男性祖先的象征。他先以勇敢智慧开创世界，在困境中同恶劣的自然条件搏斗，建设家园， 是百年孤独百年孤独家庭和社会的支柱。可后来他被吉普赛人从外界带来的象征人类文明的种种科学技术所吸引，以献身精神如痴如醉地投入到科学实验中，虽然探寻到一些科学真理（如圆形地形说等），但同时也陷入了崇尚经济利益（炼金术）、暴力（发明武器）、征服（认识世界奇迹）等欲望中。至始，他的男性子孙们发展了始祖种种想象阶段的幻欲，承载了男性征服自然世界的各种欲望：放纵生理欲望（第二代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥和第四代奥雷里亚诺第二）、崇尚暴力战争（第二代奥雷里亚诺）、权利无限的统治欲（第三代阿尔卡蒂奥）、实业建设的创造欲（第三代奥雷里亚诺·特里斯特修铁路，奥雷里亚诺·森特诺制冰）、强烈的反抗性（第四代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥第二陷入人类"崇高"劳动中又为重获人权而罢工）、精神寄托的依赖性（第五代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥依靠宗教寻求解脱）、强烈的求知性（第六代奥雷里亚诺）等。家族中第二大代男性成员所表现出来的各种嗜好几乎涵盖了人类男性的各种特质，只是在作家笔下表现得更为集中、夸张突出. 可以惊奇地发现，家族中男性成员都只有两种归宿：一是死于非命，一是陷入不能自拔的孤独中退化。这里的"死于非命"，虽不是死于己手，却是死于整个男性欲望在现实中的交合（如战争、暴力），这也是男性自我戕害的象征。能逃出暴力劫数的人却逃不脱"孤独"。第一代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚不是被捆缚在树上才陷入脱离同类群体的孤独中的，而是迷上科学—— 人类文明之后就开始了。自他始，后代男性要么陷入机械制造的孤独（理工学科），要么陷入研究家族历史即喻人类历史书籍的孤独（人文学科）。他们的"钻研"是一种退化，这时，男性已由建造世界征服世界的负有责任感的成熟男性退化到一种依赖母性维持自然生命的婴儿状态。最集中的体现是最后一代长着猪尾巴的小孩儿，"他强壮、好动，很像那些叫何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥的，但那睁大的眼睛和锐利的目光，却又酷似那些叫奥雷里亚诺的。"他一人集合了布恩·地亚家族男性的所有特点，是家族男性最终归宿的象征。这其实是表达作者欲意放弃处处碰壁，使人厌倦憎恶的男性统治秩序，是对男性所代表的道德、法律、军事、政治等制度的父权社会的叛逆，渴望退回到一无所知的原生命状态；或者依附于女性或母性获得一定的生命意义（如第六代奥雷里亚诺的晚熟）；或者干脆放弃对性别的认同，独自寻求生命的本源，探索人的本来面目这里的男性自我叛逆中包含两种潜在意旨：一是俄狄甫斯情结—— 对母性的依恋与崇尚，如第二代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥与庇拉·特内拉接触时想象的是母亲乌尔苏拉；第三代奥雷里亚诺·何塞与其姑母阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉酿成的家族悲剧，无不显示男性对母性的依恋及强烈的占有欲。二是类似禅宗出世，觉悟自性的宗教情结，他陷入孤独不能自拔，用与世隔绝的禁欲来逃避人类罪恶的惩罚。这似乎是在否定了男性价值体系后，作者重新构筑了或回归母性或彻底出世的两种终极模式，这难道是作者的双重认同吗 女性成员在作品中的女性中，乌尔苏拉是整个家族母性的代表，几乎是整个家族史的见证人。"如果让她死去，小说也就'半途而废'"。这说明没有她的存在，这个家族就无法延续。乌尔苏拉是家族的支柱，也是家族（人类）的始母，具有女性几乎一切的优点。在丈夫退缩脱离男性统治秩序时，她又建立了一个与原男性统治秩序有继承性和否定性的女性统治秩序。实际上，乌尔苏拉才是世界人类不仅从生命意义更是从秩序意义上真正的创始人。她不仅抛弃男性的野蛮与荒诞而真正引入文明—— "找到了她丈夫在失败的远征中没有找到的那条通向伟大发明的道路，"还以"她丈夫那种神魂颠倒的热情"创建家园，解决人类基本生存问题；而此时，她丈夫"在这场动乱中躬候着上帝的光临"。乌尔苏拉夫妇的"创世记"有双重象征。既有对人类之初原始氏族母系社会女性对人类发展所起的启蒙性引导作用的象征；也象征人类进入文明时代之后，男女两性对人类发展的作用：男人开创世界时，女人援助；男人蛮干乱闯时，女人阻止；男人停止不前时，女人继承；男人退缩逃避时，女人支撑。马尔克斯认为"妇女是使世界不至毁灭的支柱，而男人则没法推动历史向前发展。"但这里"创世纪"的寓言是对不切实际的男性的批判和对用实干苦干巧干而创立、引导与支撑世界或人类的女性的颂赞乌尔苏拉支撑家族，但她的理想女性统治秩序并不臣服于男性统治秩序，她反对暴力、权欲、空想（也许有一定价值）、纵欲（女性也不可避免）等消极因素，她努力使后代成为"永远听不到战争、斗鸡、生活淫荡的女人和胡思乱想的事业"的人，虽然最后不得不承认这是一种徒劳，但还是在力图阻止男性统治带来的恶果。乌尔苏拉是书中女性形象的代表，是人类始母的象征，那么其他女性尤其是布恩迪亚家族成员更是"乌尔苏拉"的延续和补充。其中阿玛兰坦的高傲、丽贝卡的野性、雷梅黛丝（俏姑娘）的美丽、丽贝卡·雷梅黛丝（梅梅）的热情，以及雷梅黛丝·莫科特的纯真善良，都是女性相对男性的特质的承载。第五代阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉是"创世记"时期第一代的乌尔苏拉经过历史发展变迁，赋予了新的女性意义的，融入家族历史上女性特点的总合体。这一点从其名字包含了两类女性的名字也可看出。她既有原始女性（乌尔苏拉）的勤勉、细致、倔强、有主见等优点，也有发展中女性（第二代阿玛兰坦）对欲望的强烈渴求，更融入了男性的放纵，所以她是被男性统治秩序一定程度地同化了的女性形象。至于书中涉及的其他女性，其性格包含于家族主体女性中，起传宗接代的作用，但庇拉·特内拉尤为瞩目。如果说家族内的女性是以乌尔苏拉为统率，那么族外女性的代表就是庇拉·特内拉。马尔克斯认为"她的人品与乌尔苏拉极为相似，但她是一个对现实的看法更为朴素的乌尔苏拉。"庇拉·特内拉是布恩迪亚家族的旁观者和几乎每起传宗接代交往的参与者。她以纸牌测出男女心中桩桩隐秘，简直是布恩迪亚家族（人类）的性女神。她比乌尔苏拉统治家族的时间长，从亲产第三代直至最后鼓励酿出第七代，她都以旺盛的精力作历史的见证；而乌尔苏拉在混乱不堪的家族后期就只是作者引以叙述的线索而基本失去了实际能力。乌尔苏拉努力维系家族，竭力避免由性乱导致的灾难，却终于在既继承她又是性欲占上峰的阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉的身上得到了非循环的实现。作家以生动的笔触，刻画了性格鲜明的众多人物，描绘了这个家族的孤独精神。在这个家族中，夫妻之间、父子之间、母女之间、兄弟姐妹之间，没有感情沟通，缺乏信任和了解。尽管很多人为打破孤独进行过种种艰苦的探索，但由于无法找到一种有效的办法把分散的力量统一起来，最后均以失败告终。这种孤独不仅弥漫在布恩迪亚家族和马孔多镇，而且渗入了狭隘思想，成为阻碍民族向上、国家进步的一大包袱。作家写出这一点，是希望拉丁美洲民众团结起来，共同努力摆脱孤独。所以，《百年孤独》中浸淫着的孤独感，其主要内涵应该是对整个苦难的拉丁美洲被排斥在现代文明世界的进程之外的愤懑和抗议，是作家在对拉丁美洲近百年的历史，以及这块大陆上人民独特的生命力、生存状态、想象力进行独特的研究之后形成的倔强的自信。这个古老的家族也曾经在新文明的冲击下，努力地走出去寻找新的世界，尽管有过畏惧和退缩，可是他们还是抛弃了传统的外衣，希望融入这个世界。可是外来文明以一种侵略的态度来吞噬这个家族，于是他们就在这样一个开放的文明世界中持续着"百年孤独"。作者表达着一种精神状态的孤独来批判外来者对拉美大陆的一种精神层面的侵略，以及西方文明对拉美的歧视与排斥。"羊皮纸手稿所记载的一切将永远不会重现，遭受百年孤独的家族，注定不会在大地上第二次出现了。" 作者用一个毁灭的结尾来表达了自己深深的愤懑。孤独是布恩迪亚家族的家徽，每一个成员都自觉不自觉地佩戴着它。同时，孤独在他们的世界里又是一把双刃剑。他们害怕自己陷于孤独的泥淖，而以自己独特的方式在反抗孤独，悖论的是他们的生存又离不开这种孤独，他们渴望保持孤独的高傲姿态。可见，布恩迪亚家族成员的孤独带有一定的矛盾性 乌尔苏拉积极融入生活，奥雷里亚诺上校不断反复熔铸小金鱼，阿玛兰妲织了又拆，拆了又织不停做寿衣，庇拉尔·特尔内拉在与不同男人的纠缠中麻醉自己……布恩迪亚家族的每一个成员就这样无休止地在孤独中挣扎，既想逃脱，又想保持这种孤独的姿态。他们所有的努力似乎看是是没有结果的一种劳作。然而，按照本雅明寓言理论的说法，所有的寓言文本具有救赎性特点来解读，我们会吃惊地发现，他们不断反复劳作和西绪弗斯推石上山似乎有着某种相同的启示意义。不断反复劳作，而又毫无结果，这是一种超验的意象。"是一种对人类某种状态的说明。通过这样的说明，一个家族的孤独在此被进一步表现为现代人共有的巨大困惑：'我们是谁？ 我们从哪里来？ 我们到哪里去？ '而且，历史越是发展，文明越是进步，人类越是对自己有所认识，这种扰人心绪的困惑也越是得以增长。而最为困惑的也许是，人类永远也无法看清自己。"就像羊皮纸手稿是一张写满布恩迪亚家族孤独的密码，一旦当人类彻底认清了自己，读懂了这张带有寓言色彩的手稿，人类也就会毁灭了自己。就像布恩迪亚家族的人们一样，在一阵飓风中，永远消失在这个尘世了。《百年孤独》中的人们一直处于像《致密伦娜的情书》中说道："我的本质是：恐惧。"以致密伦娜在给勃罗德的信中说"我还没有认识他的为人，就已经认识了他的恐惧……"。如同克尔恺郭尔所说："当恐惧害怕他自己时，他就同恐惧对象保持着一种诡谲的关系。他的目光就再也离不开这个对象，而且，他也不愿意离开，因为，当某一个人想把目光从那个对象上挪开时，他就会感到后悔……"在整个故事中，布恩迪亚经历了从淳朴的乡村生活到战争、革命，接着殖民入侵后的西方思潮的侵蚀，在到一切归于平静后的绝望、灭失，正是哥伦比亚，甚至是整个拉丁美洲历史演变和社会现实的再现。故事中的战争是美洲反殖民战争的缩影。主人公"奥雷连诺上校发动了三十二次武装起义，三十二次都遭到了失败。他跟十六个女人生了十七个儿子，这些儿子在一个晚上接二连三被杀死了，其中最大的还不满三十五岁。他自己遭到过十四次暗杀、七十二次埋伏和一次枪决，但都幸免于难"， 最终在革命与无休止的战争中，上校杀死了自己的亲密战友，不可避免的使革命走向了停滞和反动，这和拉美洲的革命历程是吻合的。而上校在否定与自我否定，空虚与迷惘中失去了信仰和精神支柱，这是所有挑战孤独的勇士们一次具有历史意义的失败。奥雷连诺上校最终远离尘嚣，又躲入了小屋，度过了后来无用的数年岁月。这同样也是美洲轰轰烈烈的革命沉寂之后，那些昔日的英雄无奈选择 "我要为我童年时代所经受的全部体验寻找一个完美无缺的文学归宿。"这句话出自1982年，哥伦比亚黑绵羊出版社推出的加西亚·马尔克斯与另一位哥伦比亚作家兼记者普利尼奥·阿普莱约·门多萨的谈话录《番石榴飘香》，是马尔克斯关于《百年孤独》写作意图的叙述。很明显，这部作品是作者在以"我之笔写我之事"。同样是在《番石榴飘香》里，马尔克斯和门多萨 还有这样的一段对话："门多萨：布恩迪亚家族的历史可以说是拉丁美洲历史的翻版吗？马尔克斯：是的，我是这么看的。拉丁美洲的历史也是一切巨大然而徒劳的奋斗的总结，是一幕幕事先注定要被人遗忘的戏剧的总和。至今，在我们中间，还有着健忘症。只要事过境迁，谁也不会清楚地记得香蕉工人横遭屠杀的惨案，谁也不会再想起奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校"。可以肯定作者马尔克斯就是要用布恩迪亚家族的百年历史来浓缩拉美洲的的历史演变的。加西亚·马尔克斯在小说的结尾处，用一个充满神秘主义色彩的隐喻高度浓缩地概括和预言了拉丁美洲的历史。他写道："命中注定要一百年处于孤独的世家决不会有出现在世上的第二次机会。"也预示了只有这样的历史背景才可以成就这样的人的命运，唯有这样的命运，最能反映这样的历史进程。在整部作品中，作者的童年被融合了进去，童年时经历了那样的孤独、苦难的。童年的故事是作者自己的，同时其中有许多个"我"的生活影子。这些影子的集合就是这个民族的历史了。从作品单个的人物形象来看，除了以上提到的奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校是拉美洲一代革命英雄的典型外，还有很多的形象同样具有代表性。如家族中的另一个贯穿始终的人乌尔苏拉，她从未看过羊皮书卷，却远比所有人都先知先觉。早在羊皮书破译之前，她就曾经在内心中对自己说："这些事情在他们发生之前我就曾经见过，也早就知道"。这个智慧的人象征了什么？是普通的人有着永恒的智慧，抑或是历史循环的真谛？如果是《百年孤独》这作品还有一丝亮色，就在这个老妈妈身上。她没有什么文化，也没有什么深刻的思想，但是却有着质朴的本色，无论什么境遇。她一直活到自己的第六代出生，并且在暮年完全变瞎之后仍掩饰这 点，继续自己的操劳和回忆。她可以用皮鞭抽打暴戾的孙子，打得他满街乱窜；也能够去牢狱中探望造反的儿子，虽然对他的革命毫不理解，却毅然偷偷捎给他一把手枪。她招待儿子的死敌，一位政府的将军在她家里吃饭，因为她觉得这将军人品好，为穷人做了许多好事；她痛骂奥雷连诺上校忘记了自己的承诺，骄傲地宣称只要他敢杀害自己的朋友，就把他拖出来亲手打死。乌尔苏拉的品质仿佛是这个家族的存在的像标，而她的长寿也表明了"妇女们能支撑整个世界，以免它遭受破 坏"；于此相对"而男人们只知一味地推倒历史。"在作者的眼中，男子们热衷于发明、炼金、打仗而又荒淫无度，而理智清醒的总是妇女。这种性的对比呈现的是两种力量的对比。当乌尔苏拉终于死去，力量的天平失衡了，她的子孙也在不久的将来灰飞烟灭了,最后，作品在"冰块"和"石头"中开始，在一阵风中结束。加西亚·马尔克斯曾经近乎绝望地指出："拉丁美洲的历史也是一切巨大然而徒劳的奋斗的总结，是一 幕幕事先注定要被人遗忘的戏剧的总和"，这样的历史象征了孤独，就是"百年的孤独"。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是西班牙人的后裔，住在远离海滨的一个印第安人的村庄。家族关系谱家族关系谱他与乌尔苏拉新婚时，由于害怕像姨母与叔父结婚那样生出长尾巴的孩子，乌尔苏拉每夜都穿 上特制的紧身衣，拒绝与丈夫同房，因此他遭到村民的耻笑。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚在一次斗鸡比赛胜利后杀死了讥笑他的普鲁邓希奥·阿基拉尔。从此，死者的鬼魂经常出现在他眼前 。鬼魂那痛苦而凄凉的眼神，使他日夜不得安宁。于是何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚一家带着朋友及 其家人离开村子，外出寻找安身之所，经过了两年多的跋涉，来到一片滩地上，由于受到梦的启示决定定居下来，建立村镇，这就是马孔多。布恩迪亚家族在马孔多的历史由此开始。何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是个极富创造性的人。他从吉卜赛人那里看到磁铁，便想用它来开采金子；看到放大镜可以聚焦太阳光，便试图研制出一种威力无比的武器；从吉卜赛人那里得到航海用的观像仪和六分仪，通过实验认识到"地球是圆的，像橙子"。他不满于自己所过的落后的生活。他向妻子抱怨说："世界上正在发生不可思议的事情，咱们旁边，就在河流对岸，已有许多各式各样神奇的机器，可咱们仍在这儿像蠢驴一样过日子"。因为马孔多隐没在宽广的沼泽地中，与世隔绝。他决心要开辟出一条道路，把马孔多与外界的伟大发明连接起来。他带一帮人披荆斩棘干了两个多星期，却以失败告终。他痛苦地说："咱们再也去不了任何地方啦，咱们会在这儿活活地烂掉，享受不到科学的好处了"。后来他又沉迷于炼金术，整天把自己关在实验室里。由于他的精神世界与马孔多狭隘、落后、保守的现实格格不入，他陷入孤独之中不能自拔，以至于精神失常，被家人绑在一棵大树上，几十年后才在那棵树上死去。乌尔苏拉成为家里的顶梁柱，去世时的年龄在115至122岁之 间.布恩迪亚家族的第二代有两男一女：老大何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥是在来孔多的路上出生.《百年孤独》中描绘的场景《百年孤独》中描绘的场景的，他在路上长大，像他父亲一样固执，但没有他父亲那样的想象力；他和一个叫庇拉尔·特尔内拉的女人私通，有了孩子，但在一次吉普赛人来马孔多表演时又与一名吉普赛女郎相爱，于是他选择了出走；后来他回来了，但是性情捉摸不定。最后不顾家人的反对，与丽贝卡婚，但被赶出家门，最后在家中被枪杀。老二奥雷里亚 诺生于马孔多，在娘肚里就会哭，睁着眼睛出世，从小就赋有预见事物的本领，少年时就像父亲一样沉默寡言，整天埋头在父亲的实验室里做小金鱼。长大后爱上马孔多里正千金年幼的蕾梅黛丝，在此之前，他与哥哥的情人生有一子，名叫奥雷里亚诺·何塞。他美丽的怀有双胞胎的妻子因被阿玛兰妲误杀死去。后来他参加了内战，当上上校。他一生遭遇过14次暗杀，73次埋伏和一次枪决，均幸免于难，当他认识到这场战争是毫无意义的时候，便与政府签订和约，停止战争，然后对准心窝开枪自杀，可他却奇迹般地活了下来。 与17个外地女子姘居，生下17个男孩。这些男孩以后不约而同回马孔多寻根，却被追杀，一星期后，只有老大活下来。奥雷里亚诺年老归家，每日炼金子作小金鱼，每天做两条，达到25条时便放到坩埚里熔化，重新再做。他像父亲一样过着与世隔绝、孤独的日子，一直到死。老三是女儿阿玛兰妲，爱上了意大利钢琴技师皮埃特罗，在情敌丽贝卡放弃意大利人与何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥 结婚后与意大利人交往，却又拒绝与意大利人结婚，意大利人为此自杀。由于悔恨，她故意烧伤一只手，终生用黑色绷带缠起来，决心永不嫁人。但她内心感到异常孤独、苦闷，甚至和刚刚成年的侄儿厮混，想用此作为"治疗病的临时药剂"。然而她始终无法摆脱内心的孤独，她把自己终日关在房中缝制殓衣， 缝了拆，拆了缝，直至生命的最后一刻。第三代人只有何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥的儿子阿尔卡蒂奥和奥雷里亚诺的儿子奥雷里亚诺·何塞。前者不知生母为谁，竟狂热地爱上自己的生母，几乎酿成大错。但又因生母的引见，爱上了桑塔索菲亚·德拉·彼达，后来成为马孔多的从未有过的暴君，贪赃枉法，最后被保守派军队枪毙。后者过早成熟，热恋着自己的姑母阿玛兰妲，因无法得到满足而陷入孤独之中，于是参军。进入军队之后仍然无法排遣对姑母的恋情，便去找妓女寻求安慰，借以摆脱孤独，最终也死于乱军之中 。家族第四代第四代即是阿尔卡蒂奥与妻子桑塔索菲亚·德拉·彼达生下的一女两男。女儿美人儿蕾梅黛丝楚楚动人，散发着引人不安的气味，这种气味曾将几个男人置于死地。她全身不穿衣服，套着一个布袋 ，只是不想把时间浪费在穿衣服上。这个独特的姑娘世事洞明，超然于外，最后神奇地抓着一个雪白的床单乘风而去，永远消失在空中。她的两个弟弟阿尔卡蒂奥第二和奥雷里亚诺第二是孪生子。阿尔卡蒂奥第二在美国人开办的香蕉公司里当监工，鼓动工人罢工，成为劳工领袖。后来，他带领三千多工人罢工，遭到军警的镇压，三千多人只他一人幸免。他目击政府用火车把工人们的尸体运往海边丢到大海，又通过电台宣布工人们暂时调到别处工作。阿尔卡蒂奥四处诉说他亲历的这场大屠杀揭露真相，反被认为神智不清。他无比恐惧失望，把自己关在房子里潜心研究吉卜赛人留下的羊皮手稿，一直到死他都呆在这个房间里。奥雷里亚诺第二没有正当的职业，终日纵情酒色，弃妻子费尔南达于不顾，在情妇佩特拉家中厮混。奇怪的是每当他与情妇同居时，他家的牲畜迅速地繁殖，给他带来了财富，一旦回到妻子身边，便家业破败。他与妻子生有二女一男，最后在病痛中与阿尔卡蒂奥第二同时死去，从生到死，人们一直没有认清他们兄弟俩儿谁是谁。家族第五代布恩迪亚家族的第五代是奥雷里亚诺第二的二女一男，长子何赛·阿尔卡蒂奥儿时便被送往罗马神学院去学习，母亲希望他日后能当主教，但他对此毫无兴趣，只是为了那假想中的遗产，才欺骗母亲说他在神学院学习。母亲死后，他回家靠变卖家业为生。后发现乌尔苏拉藏在地窖里的7000多个金币，从此过着更加放荡的生活，不久便被抢劫金币的歹徒杀死。大女儿雷纳塔·蕾梅 黛丝（梅梅）爱上了香蕉公司汽车库的机修工马乌里肖·巴比伦，母亲禁止他们来往，他们只好暗中在浴室相会，母亲发现后禁止女儿外出，并请了保镖守在家里。 马乌里肖·巴比伦爬上梅梅家的屋顶，结果被保镖打中背部，终日卧病在床，被人当成偷鸡贼，孤独中老死。梅梅万念俱灰。她母亲认为家丑不外扬，将怀着身孕的她送往修道院，终生一言未发。小女儿阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉早年在布鲁塞尔上学，在那里与飞行员加斯通交往，交往后二人回到马孔多， 见到一片凋敝，决心重整家园。她朝气蓬勃，充满活力，仅在三个月就使家园焕然一新。她的到来，使马孔多出现了一个最特别的人，她的情绪比这家族的人都好，她想把一切陈规陋习打入十八层地狱。她决定定居下来，拯救这个灾难深重的村镇。家族第六代布恩迪亚家的第六代是梅梅送回的私生子奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚。他出生后一直在孤独中长大。他唯一的嗜好是躲在吉卜赛梅尔基亚德斯的房间里研究各种神秘的书籍和手稿。他能与死去多年的老吉卜赛人梅尔基亚德斯对话，并受到指示学习梵文。他一直对周围的世界漠不关心，但对中世纪的学问却了如指掌。他和何赛·阿尔卡蒂奥拒绝收留奥雷里亚诺17个儿子中唯一幸存的老大，导致其被追杀的人用枪打死。他不知不觉地爱上了姨母阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉，并发生了乱伦关系，尽管他们受到了孤独与爱情的折磨，但他们认为他们毕竟是人世间唯一最幸福的人。后来阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉生下了一个男孩："他是百年里诞生的布恩迪亚当中唯一由于爱情而受胎的婴儿"，然而，他身上竟长着一条猪尾巴。阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉也因产后大出血而死。那个长猪尾巴的男孩就是布恩迪亚家族的第七代继承人。他刚出生就被一群蚂蚁吃掉。当奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚看到被蚂蚁吃的只剩下一小块皮的儿子时，他终于破译出了梅尔基亚德斯的手稿。手稿卷首的题辞是："家族中的第一个人将被绑在树上，家族中的最后一个人正被蚂蚁吃掉。"原来，这手稿记载的正是布恩迪亚家族的历史。在他译完最后一章的瞬间，一场突如其来的飓风把整个儿马孔多镇从地球上刮走，从此这个村镇就永远地消失了。家族中的男性成员，他们在某种程度上是第一代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚的精神继承者，何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚是人类男性祖先的象征。他先以勇敢智慧开创世界，在困境中同恶劣的自然条件搏斗，建设家园，是百年孤独百年孤独家庭和社会的支柱。可后来他被吉普赛人从外界带来的象征人类文明的种种科学技术所吸引，以献身精神如痴如醉地投入到科学 实验中，虽然探寻到一些科学真理（如圆形地形说等），但同时也陷入了崇尚经济利益（炼金术）、暴力（发明武器）、征服（认识世界奇迹）等欲望中。至始，他的男性子孙们发展了始祖种种想象阶段的幻欲，承载了男性征服自然世界的各种欲望：放纵生理欲望（第二代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥和第四代奥雷里亚诺第二）、崇尚暴力战争（第二代奥雷里亚诺）、权利无限的统治欲（第三代阿尔卡蒂奥）、实业建设的创造欲（第三代奥雷里亚诺·特里斯特修铁路，奥雷里亚诺·森特诺制冰）、强烈的反抗性（第四代何塞·阿 尔卡蒂奥第二陷入人类"崇高"劳动中又为重获人权而罢工）、精神寄托的依赖性（第五代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥依靠宗教寻求解脱）、强烈的求知性（第六代奥雷里亚诺）等。家族中第二大代男性成员所表现出来的各种嗜好几乎涵盖了人类男性的各种特质，只是在作家笔下表现得更为集中、夸张突出. 可以惊奇地发现，家族中男性成员都只有两种归宿：一是死于非命，一是陷入不能自拔的孤独中退化。这里的"死于非命"，虽不是死于己手，却是死于整个男性欲望在现实中的交合（如战争、暴力），这也是男性自我戕害的象征。能逃出暴力劫数的人却逃不脱"孤独"。第一代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚不是被捆缚在树上才陷入脱离同类群体的孤独中的，而是迷上科学—— 人类文明之后就开始了。自他始，后代男性要么陷入机械制造的孤独（理工学科），要么陷入研究家族历史即喻人类历史书籍的孤独（人文学科）。他们的"钻研"是一种退化，这时，男性已由建造世界征服世界的负有责任感的成熟男性退化到一种依赖母性维持自然生命的婴儿状态。最集中的体现是最后一代长着猪尾巴的小孩儿，"他强壮、好动，很像那些叫何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥的，但那睁大的眼睛和锐利的目光，却又酷似那些叫奥雷里亚诺的。"他一人集合了布恩·地亚家族男性的所有特点，是家族男性最终归宿的象征。这其实是表达作者欲意放弃处处碰壁，使人厌倦憎恶的男性统治秩序，是对男性所代表的道德、法律、军事、政治等制度的父权社会的叛逆，渴望退回到一无所知的原生命状态；或者依附于女性或母性获得一定的生命意义（如第六代奥雷里亚诺的晚熟）；或者干脆放弃对性别的认同，独自寻求生命的本源，探索人的本来面目这里的男性自我叛逆中包含两种潜在意旨：一是俄狄甫斯情结—— 对母性的依恋与崇尚，如第二代何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥与庇拉·特内拉接触时想象的是母亲乌尔苏拉；第三代奥雷里亚诺·何塞与其姑母阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉酿成的家族悲剧，无不显示男性对母性的依恋及强烈的占有欲。二是类似禅宗出世，觉悟自性的宗教情结，他陷入孤独不能自拔，用与世隔绝的禁欲来逃避人类罪恶的惩罚。这似乎是 有女性几乎一切的优点。在丈夫退缩脱离男性统治秩序时，她又建立了一个与原男性统治秩序有继承性和否定性的女性统治秩序。实际上，乌尔苏拉才是世界人 类不仅从生命意义更是从秩序意义上真正的创始人。她不仅抛弃男性的野蛮与荒诞而真正引入文明—— "找到了她丈夫在失败的远征中没有找到的那条通向伟大发明的道路，"还以"她丈夫那种神魂颠倒的热情"创建家园，解决人类基本生存问题；而此时，她丈夫"在这场动乱中躬候着上帝的光临"。乌尔苏拉夫妇的"创世记"有双重象征。既有对人类之初原始氏族母系社会女性对人类发展所起的启蒙性引导作用的象征；也象征人类进入文明时代之后，男女两性对人类发展的作用：男人开创世界时，女人援助；男人蛮干乱闯时，女人阻止；男人停止不前时，女人继承；男人退缩逃避时，女人支撑。马尔克斯认为"妇女是使世界不至毁灭的支柱，而男人则没法推动历史向前发展。"但这里"创世纪"的寓言是对不切实际的男性的批判和对用实干苦干巧干而创立、引导与支撑世界或人类的女性的颂赞乌尔苏拉支撑家族，但她的理想女性统治秩序并不臣服于男性统治秩序，她反对暴力、权欲、空想（也许有一定价值）、纵欲（女性也不可避免）等消极因素，她努力使后代成为"永远听不到战争、斗鸡、生活淫荡的女人和胡思乱想的事业"的人，虽然最后不得不承认这是一种徒劳，但还是在力图阻止男性统治带来的恶果。乌尔苏拉是书中女性形象的代表，是人类始母的象征，那么其他女性尤其是布恩迪亚家族成员更是"乌尔苏拉"的延续和补充。其中阿玛兰坦的高傲、丽贝卡的野性、雷梅黛丝（俏姑娘）的美丽、丽贝卡·雷梅黛丝（梅梅）的热情，以及雷梅黛丝·莫科特的纯真善良，都是女性相对男性的特质的承载。第五代阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉是"创世记"时期第一代的乌尔苏拉经过历史发展变迁，赋予了新的女性意义的，融入家族历史上女性特点的总合体。这一点从其名字包含了两类女性的名字也可看出。她既有原始女性（乌尔苏拉）的勤勉、细致、倔强、有主见等优点，也有发展中女性（第二代阿玛兰坦）对欲望的强烈渴求，更融入了男性的放纵，所以她是被男性统治秩序一定程度地同化了的女性形象。至于书中涉及的其他女性，其性格包含于家族主体女性中，起传宗接代的作用，但庇拉·特内拉尤为瞩目。如果说家族内的女性是以乌尔苏拉为统率，那么族外女性的代表就是庇拉·特内拉。马尔克斯认为"她的人品与乌尔苏拉极为相似，但她是一个对现实的看法更为朴素的乌尔苏拉。"庇拉·特内拉是布恩迪亚家族的旁观者和几乎每起传宗接代交往的参与者。她以纸牌测出男女心中桩桩隐秘，简直是布恩迪亚家族（人类）的性女神。她比乌尔苏拉统治家族的时间长，从亲产第三代直至最后鼓励酿出第七代，她都以旺盛的精力作历史的见证；而乌尔苏拉在混乱不堪的家族后期就只是作者引以叙述的线索而基本失去了实际能力。乌尔苏拉努力维系家族，竭力避免由性乱导致的灾难，却终于在既继承她又是性欲占上峰的阿玛兰坦·乌尔苏拉的身上得到了非循环的实现。作家以生动的笔触，刻画了性格鲜明的众多人物，描绘了这个家族的孤独精神。在这个家族中，夫妻之间、父子之间、母女之间、兄弟姐妹之间，没有感情沟通，缺乏信任和了解。尽管很多人为打破孤独进行过种种艰苦的探索，但由于无法找到一种有效的办法把分散的力量统一起来，最后均以失败告终。这种孤独不仅弥漫在布恩迪亚家族和马孔多镇，而且渗入了狭隘思想，成为阻碍 民族向上、国家进步的一大包袱。作家写出这一点，是希望拉丁美洲民众团结起来，共同努力摆脱孤独。所以，《百年孤独》中浸淫着的孤独感，其主要内涵应该是对整个苦难的拉丁美洲被排斥在现代文明世界的进程之外的愤懑和抗议，是作家在对拉丁美洲近百年的历史，以及这块大陆上人民独特的生命力、生存状态、想象力进行独特的研究之后形成的倔强的自信。这个古老的家族也曾经在新文明的冲击下，努力地走出去寻找新的世界，尽管有过畏惧和退缩，可是他们还是抛弃了传统的外衣，希望融入这个世界。可是外来文明以一种侵略的态度来吞噬这个家族，于是他们就在这样一个开放的文明世界中持续着"百年孤独"。作者表达着一种精神状态的孤独来批判外来者对拉美大陆的一种精神层面的侵略，以及西方文明对拉美的歧视与排斥。"羊皮纸手稿所记载的一切将永远不会重现，遭受百年孤独的家族，注定不会在大地上第二次出现了。" 作者用一个毁灭的结尾来表达了自己深深的愤懑。孤独是布恩迪亚家族的家徽，每一个成员都自觉不自觉地佩戴着它。同时，孤独在他们的世界里又是一把双刃剑。他们害怕自己陷于孤独的泥淖，而以自己独特的方式在反抗孤独，悖论的是他们的生存又离不开这种孤独，他们渴望保持孤独的高傲姿态。可见，布恩迪亚家族成员的孤独带有一定的矛盾性 乌尔苏拉积极融入生活，奥雷里亚诺上校不断反复熔铸小金鱼，阿玛兰妲织了又拆，拆了又织不停做寿衣，庇拉尔·特尔内拉在与不同男人的纠缠中麻醉自己……布恩迪亚家族的每一个成员就这样无休止地在孤独中挣扎，既想逃脱，又想保持这种孤独的姿态。 他们所有的努力似乎看是是没有结果的一种劳作。然而，按照本雅明寓言理论的说法，所有的寓言文本具有救赎性特点来解读，我们会吃惊地发现，他们不断反复劳作和西绪弗斯推石上山似乎有着某种相同的启示意义。不断反复劳作，而又毫无结果，这是一种超验的意象。"是一种对人类某种状态的说明。通过这样的说明，一个家族的孤独在此被进一步表现为现代人共有的巨大困惑：'我们是谁？ 我们从哪里来？ 我们到哪里去？ 义，三十二次都遭到了失败。他跟十六个女人生了十七个儿子，这些儿子在一个晚上接二连三被杀死了，其中最大的还不满三十五岁。他自己遭到过十四次暗杀、七十二次埋伏和一次枪决，但都幸免于难"，最终在革命与无休止的战争中，上校杀死了自己的亲密战友，不可避免的使革命走向了停滞和反动，这和拉美洲的革命历程是吻合的。而上校在否定与自我否定，空虚与迷惘中失去了信仰和精神支柱，这是所有挑战孤独的勇士们一次具有历史意义的失败。奥 雷连诺上校最终远离尘嚣，又躲入了小屋，度过了后来无用的数年岁月。这同样也是美洲轰轰烈烈的革命沉寂之后，那些昔日的英雄无奈选择 "我要为我童年时代所经受的全部体验寻找一个完美无缺的文学归宿。"这句话出自1982年，哥伦比亚黑绵羊出版社推出的加西亚·马尔克斯与另一位哥伦比亚作家兼记者普利尼奥·阿普莱 约·门多萨的谈话录《番石榴飘香》，是马尔克斯关于《百年孤独》写作意图的叙述。很明显，这部作品是作者在以"我之笔写我之事"。同样是在《番石榴飘香》里，马尔克斯和门多萨还有这样的一段对话："门多萨：布恩迪亚家族的历史可以说是拉丁美洲历史的翻版吗？马尔克斯：是的，我是这么看的。拉丁美洲的历史也是一切巨大然而徒劳的奋斗的总结，是一幕幕事先注定要被人遗忘的戏剧的总和。至今，在我们中间，还有着健忘症。只要事过境迁，谁也不会清楚地记得香蕉工人横遭屠杀的惨案，谁也不会再想起奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校"。可以肯定作者马尔克斯就是要用布恩迪亚家族的百 年历史来浓缩拉美洲的的历史演变的。加西亚·马尔克斯在小说的结尾处，用一个充满神秘主义色彩的隐喻高度浓缩地概括和预言了拉丁美洲的历史。他写道："命中注定要一百年处于孤独的世家决不会有出现在世上的第二次机会。"也预示了只有这样的历史背景才可以成就这样的人的命运，唯有这样的命运，最能反映这样的历史进程。在整部作品中，作者的童年被融合了进去，童年时经历了那样的孤独、苦难的。童年的故事是作者自己的，同时其中有许多个"我"的生活影子。这些影子的集合就是这个民族的历史了。从作品单个的人物形象来看，除了以上提到的奥雷里亚诺·布恩迪亚上校是拉美洲一代革命英雄的典型外，还有很多的形象同样具有代表性。如家族中的另一个贯穿始终的人乌尔苏拉，她从未看过羊皮书卷，却远比所有人都先知先觉。早在羊 皮书破译之前，她就曾经在内心中对自己说："这些事情在他们发生之前我就曾经见过，也早就知道"。这个智慧的人象征了什么？是普通的人有着永恒的智慧，抑或是历史循环的真谛？如果是《百年孤独》这作品还有一丝亮色，就在这个老妈妈身上。她没有什么文化，也没有什么深刻的思想，但是却有着质朴的本色，无论什么境遇。她一直活到自己的第六代出生，并且在暮年完全变瞎之后仍掩饰这一点，继续自己的操劳和回忆。她可以用皮鞭抽打暴戾的孙子，打得他满街乱窜；也能够去牢狱中探望造反的儿子，虽然对他的革命毫不理解，却毅然偷偷捎给他一把手枪。她招待儿子的死敌，一位政府的将军在她家里吃饭，因为她觉得这将军人品好，为穷人做了许多好事；她痛骂奥雷连诺上校忘记了自己的承诺，骄傲地宣称只要他敢杀害自己的朋友，就把他拖出来亲手打死。乌尔苏拉的品质仿佛是这个家族的存在的像标，而她的长寿也表明了"妇女们能支撑整个世界，以免它遭受破坏"；于此相对"而男人们只知一味地推倒历史。"在作者的眼中，男子们热衷于发明、炼金、打仗而又荒淫无度，而理智清醒的总是妇女。这种性的对比呈现的是两种力量的对比。当乌尔苏拉终于死去，力量的天平失衡了，她的子孙也在不久的将来灰飞烟灭了,最后，作品在"冰块"和"石头"中开始，在一阵风中结束。加西亚·马尔克斯曾经近乎绝望地指出："拉丁美洲的历史也是一切巨大然而徒劳的奋斗的总结，是一幕幕事先注定要被人遗忘的戏剧的总和"，这样的历史象征了孤独，就是"百年的孤独"。


End file.
